


Eckhart's Journey to Knighthood Specials

by KairaKara101



Series: White Wings [2]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday and other event specials involving Cygnus and her knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tricks or Treats

It was that season once again in Ereve. No scratch that, it was that season once again in all of Maple World. The world was filled with vibrant reds, oranges, golds, and browns. There was rarely any green left. The chilly wind chilled the Maplers to wearing their jackets and decorative scarfs. Pumpkins littered the towns and cities in festivities. Signs of monsters, ghouls, ghosts, witches beware found in front of cobwebbed houses. The world was celebrating the rise of dead. A time when monsters from the other world come to the surface; they intermingle with the living humans in Maple World. The festivals were being kicked into full gear on Victoria Island and everywhere else. Somewhere in the sky on a beautiful island of Ereve, a group of Cygnus Knight Trainees were chatting with excitement and eagerness to enjoy the night. They were finally given a day off after pestering Neinheart about it until he finally gave up. They were all in their costumes for the night. There was only one problem that stopped them from leaving the island. They still didn’t get permission from either the Empress or the Chief Knights. Sure Neinheart gave them his permission but for the love of the night; they couldn’t bring themselves to ask the Chief Knights at least. So they clustered around on the main street whispering among themselves. Eckhart watched them from the shadows and shook his head with displeasure.

“What are you doing Eckhart?” a playful whisper came from behind him. Eckhart continued watching the little trainees for a bit longer.

“Hawkeye, why are you dressed up like a wolf?” Eckhart inquired quietly. Hawkeye was gaping like a fish. Eckhart turned to look at his comrade. “What?”

“How do you always manage to do that?” Hawkeye exclaimed in a whisper. Eckhart looked at his comrade’s costume. Hawkeye was dressed in an orange-gold colored outfit with a bushy tail and fluffy wolf ears. He even had the sharp canine teeth in his mouth. His orange hair matched his outfit and his sparkling blue eyes shone in the dark night.

“Do what?” Eckhart asked as he watched Hawkeye face palm himself.

“Know it was me in a wolf costume without looking behind you?” Hawkeye asked with awe. A shuffle of leaves brought Hawkeye to attention.

“He’s Eckhart. I believe he knows everything.” A cheerful voice ringed behind Hawkeye making him jump in surprise. Eckhart smiled softly under his mask.

“Well, Oz it is nice for you to eavesdrop into our conversation. I suppose you’re wearing a nice red cat costume, with the tail and ears included.” She pouted as she emerged from the bushes. Hawkeye was smiling happily.

“I enjoy eavesdropping into your conversation. Plus, everyone else is already dressed in their costumes. You’re the only one that decided to not join the fun of the festivities.” Oz replied. Eckhart could hear her sad under tones near the end.

“You sure you aren’t going to celebrate the festivities with us?” Hawkeye probed. “It’s a once a year experience after all. Come on a little fun wouldn’t hurt.”

“You guys go and enjoy it. There are some things I need to work on.” Eckhart replied before waving good-bye. Hawkeye and Oz looked at each other. They were unsure of what to do.

“I suppose we failed our mission, Oz.” Hawkeye said quietly. “Why doesn’t he ever take a break? For as long as we’ve been knights together, I’ve never seen him relax and have fun.”

“I don’t know. Eckhart has always been hard to understand. I’ve known him since I was little.” Oz replied; her tail swished in the chilly autumn wind.

“Oz! Hawkeye! Where are you two?” Irena asked. Oz and Hawkeye walked over to her. “Mihile is waiting for us.” She tilted her head questioningly. “Where’s Eckhart?”

“He didn’t want to come with us. He said he had something to take care of.” Hawkeye responded. Irena sighed. Oz looked at her costume.

“You’re going as a witch? You look so nice!” Oz exclaimed. Indeed, Irena was in a black witch outfit. Her pointy hat sat elegantly on her head.

“Why thank you Oz. Come on now. Mihile might be impatient if we take too long.” They walked back to the great hall.

“Irena, what did Mihile decide to be this year?” Oz asked with curiosity. Hawkeye listened intensively. The colors from the decorations shone nicely through the night.

“Something like a bishop; it would have been nice if Eckhart would join us. He could have been the vampire or something dark.” Irena replied. Mihile was standing with Cygnus when the others arrived. Cygnus was dressed up like a fairy princess.

“Where’s Eckhart?” Mihile probed.

“He said he had something to do. Why is he like that anyway? It’s a day for having fun.” Hawkeye replied. Oz merely looked at the direction in which they had come. Irena shrugged and urged the group to have some fun.

“Mihile, Hawkeye, it’s alright. We shouldn’t force him into things. Plus, the trainees are starting to become restless. We shouldn’t leave them waiting. The night doesn’t stay young for long.” Empress Cygnus said. “Knowing Eckhart, he’ll probably meet up with us later tonight.” She smiled innocently. Neinheart and Shinsoo looked at the group as they walked off to enjoy the night. Shinsoo sighed softly and laid his head down on the grass. Neinheart walked over to his desk and cleaned it off. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind made Neinheart glance up from his cleaning. A figure stood a few feet away from him, just out of the moonlight’s reach. Shinsoo opened his eyes at the figure.

“What is the matter Eckhart?” Shinsoo spoke gently. The figure stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to be Eckhart. His mask was shining brightly from the reflected moonlight. Neinheart walked over to Eckhart carefully and cautiously. He was radiating an ominous aura. Shinsoo squinted his eyes with worry. It was like this every year; Eckhart would always lose control of his darkness during the celebration. Like every year, Neinheart and Shinsoo would help him regain the control. Some years are worse than others; this year seems to be a little worse than most. As Neinheart got closer to Eckhart, he could see the dullness in Eckhart’s eyes. Other than dullness, there was a hint of bloodlust drifting in his eyes. Neinheart took a step back worried. “How are his eyes, Neinheart?” Neinheart merely sighed and looked at Shinsoo.

“They’re worst this year. There’s a bloodlust in them. He seemed to still have control over his actions like always. But the darkness has been eating at him as of late.” Neinheart replied. Eckhart started swaying on his feet before crumpling. Neinheart rushed over to him. He removed Eckhart’s mask to look at his face. There was sweat covering his skin. “Eckhart! Come on focus.”

“Neinheart….” He looked up at Neinheart. Neinheart’s face held concern. “Sorry, you had to see me like this….” Shinsoo nudged Eckhart gently.

“Eckhart, you must remember your lessons. The more you fight against it like you are, the more it hurts you.” Shinsoo advised. Eckhart took a deep breath before falling into a state that Neinheart always disliked seeing Eckhart in. It only took a few moments before Eckhart’s eyes were back to normal and he sat up slowly.

“I’m sorry about this happening every year. It seems like I’m still not able to control it well enough….” Eckhart said with his eyes closed. Neinheart shook his head.

“It’s alright, Eckhart. You’re still human like the rest of us.” Neinheart said in return. Eckhart smiled one of his rare smiles before adorning his mask once again. He stood up shakily and dusted off the dust. Neinheart stood up and stared at him. “What are you going to do now? I hope you’re not planning on staring at the moon all night. It really wouldn’t hurt to enjoy the night for its moments. You always seem to be preoccupied at every moment of the day…well night in your case.”

“Are you implying that I work too much?” Eckhart asked in reply. Neinheart chuckled softly. Shinsoo smiled at Eckhart.

“I believe that you’re being extremely diligent, Eckhart. It wouldn’t hurt for you to relax every once and awhile. I would prefer it if you took today to enjoy yourself. It would help to calm your nerves.” Shinsoo paused before nodding to Neinheart. Neinheart left the room before returning with a small bag in his hands. He put the bag down on the table in front of Eckhart. “Open it” Eckhart cautiously opened it.

Oz was running around happily gathering the free treats and a few tricks. Hawkeye was being just as childish as Oz was; while Empress Cygnus was laughing cheerfully, enjoying herself immensely. They were grabbing all of the candy they could get their hands on. Irena and Mihile walked at a nice pace behind the three, watching over them. Irena chuckled softly at their happy faces. Oz pulled on Hawkeye’s tail and stuck her tongue out in a joking manner, before running away from him. Mihile had an extremely small frown etched on his face. Irena waited until the other three were far from them before confronting Mihile.

“What is wrong, Mihile? Are you really annoyed with Eckhart for not coming?” Irena accused. Mihile glanced at her before turning away. “Mihile, I don’t care why you two want to kill each other; however I warn you, if you ever make Cygnus cry I won’t forgive you.”

“Eckhart is being stuck-up. I can’t stand the way he always thinks himself as number one. He’s not any different from us. He’s not….”

“That’s enough, Mihile. We don’t know enough about him to judge him. I’m pretty sure Eckhart knows more about us then the amount of our information combined about him. I’ve always known that you had a dislike for him, but seriously don’t you even think about having those feelings hurt Cygnus because you decided to have a fight with Eckhart. I do know that it would rarely happen due to Eckhart keeping himself under control.” Irena looked at him accusingly. Mihile raised his hands in defeat.

“I understand Irena. I won’t do anything stupid that could hurt Cygnus’s feelings.” Mihile replied. Irena merely sighed and left him behind. Mihile watched as Irena started teasing Hawkeye. The four laughed happily.

“Cygnus, are you having fun tonight?” Hawkeye asked with sparkles in his eyes. He couldn’t wait to dig into the bag of treats. Cygnus nodded with a huge smile. A cool strong wind blew the leaves into the air and made them shiver from the cold. Cygnus hugged her arms in order to keep her warmth. The full moon floated brightly in the night sky. There in the middle of the moon, a figure stood with a cape flowing in the chilly wind. The four knights looked at the figure alert, while Cygnus stared at the figure with a tilt of her head. Mihile stood with his hand on his small concealed dagger. Hawkeye had his hands in his pockets; Irena had her bow ready and Oz stood with her wand out. One moment the figure was next to the moon, and then the next moment the figure was kneeling in front of Cygnus. The figure’s face was hidden by his hood; with an airy voice the figure spoke softly and gently toward Cygnus.

“Empress Cygnus, it is a pleasure to have you here on Victoria Island. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here on the island.” Mihile tensed and watched with alert eyes on the figure’s movements. Cygnus smiled brightly at the figure that kneeled before her.

“Why thank you for worrying about me, but I must say I’m extremely pleased with this year’s celebrations.” She kneeled down to his level and hugged him tightly around his neck. “I’m glad you decided to join us, Eckhart.” The other knights stood shocked at the figure. The figure stood up while gently holding onto Cygnus, before removing his hood and revealing his shining mask. Oz gasped with happiness, and ran over to hug him. Eckhart smiled under his mask. “I was worried that you would decide to have a lot of paper work to avoid the break.”

“I was persuaded otherwise by a few annoying people. After all, you all wanted me to hang out with you guys today.” Cygnus smiled happily at them all. Eckhart was in a nice vampire outfit that made him look handsome in many of the girls’ eyes. “Shall we enjoy the rest of the night?”


	2. White Christmas

The sun was slowly rising in the east. The bright yellow, oranges, and reds filled the sky. A gentle cold wind blew through Ereve. The land was blanketed in glistening white powder. Shinsoo woke up and brushed the white powder off of his feathers.

“Beautiful December morning don’t you agree, Shinsoo?” Shinsoo turned his head to see Neinheart standing there with a cup of tea.

“Yes, it is a bit on the chilly side however.” Neinheart smiled and sat down in a snow-free chair. “Is Cygnus awake yet?”

“Yes, in fact, both Oz and Irena are awake as well. The three of them seem to be up to something since they were giggling to each other.” Neinheart replied softly. Neinheart smiled gently when he felt a heavy calm presence. “Good Morning Eckhart.” Neinheart looked up at the tree branch, and long and behold there was Eckhart. His mask glinted in the morning sun. Eckhart nodded slightly toward Neinheart and Shinsoo.

“Are the other two still sleeping?” Shinsoo asked serenely.

“Yes. It seems like Mihile was awake until the moon was high in the night sky. Hawkeye had been pacing around the cabin in worry.” Eckhart supplied calmly.

“What were they doing up so late?” Neinheart inquired. Eckhart merely shrugged and looked at the rising sun.

“I suppose it’s what everyone calls Christmas….” Eckhart whispered. Neinheart and Shinsoo looked up at the Chief Knight. Eckhart had taken his mask off and laid it on the top of his head. His emotions were out in the open for the two of them to read.

“Is something bothering you, Eckhart?” Neinheart asked softly. Eckhart smiled sadly.

“Neinheart, do you think it is okay for me to leave the island for a few hours? There’s somewhere I want to go before those three start their celebrations.” Neinheart sighed and took a sip of his tea.

“I’ll allow you only if you’re back before the celebrations begin at five.” Neinheart stated. Eckhart smiled gratefully, before getting up and disappearing. “When will he be able to move forward from that pain?” Shinsoo laid his head on the snow.

“That is all up to him really. However, I believe he has already moved forward. Today is merely a day he wishes to use to remember, and there is nothing wrong with the desire to remember.” Shinsoo responded. Neinheart watched as Hawkeye came out running and slipped on the ice. He slides all the way in front of Shinsoo. “Good Morning, Hawkeye. It seems like you are ready to go to see the Pirates.” Hawkeye smiled.

“Good Morning, Shinsoo, Neinheart! I was merely going to send these two gifts to them. My place is to stay here with Cygnus. Not to mention, those three are pretty loud this morning. Haha.” Hawkeye looked around and tilted his head in question. “He left for a few hours right? It’s like this every year since he joined. I want to leave the island too!!!” Neinheart shook his head.

“You have an hour Hawkeye. Please be quick about it. Cygnus wants all of her knights here for the celebration.” Neinheart said with a defeated sigh. Hawkeye smiled in thanks and jumped off the island. “It’s a wonder how he never dies from jumping off the island the way he does.” Shinsoo chuckled softly.

_Elsewhere in Maple World_

Eckhart walked through the dense forest near Kerning City. A small bird landed on his right shoulder. He petted it with his left pointer finger. His mask was again donned. He stopped in front of the small tomb. He pushed the rock away and walked inside. Eckhart took a look around the room. It was left just like he remembered. He walked over to the small table that Ezekiel had worked for. There were maps and books that littered the small tomb. He picked up the closest book on the ground and opened it. A little envelope fell out of the book. Eckhart picked it up and looked at the name. He opened the envelope and saw a bundle of mesos and a letter.

_~Eckhart,_

_Happy Birthday! I didn’t know what to get you really. I was going to buy you a weapon, but I knew you were extremely picky with what types you used so I decided that I’d just give you some mesos. Oh yeah… I forgot to mention this to you, but there is a secret stash behind the bookshelf. Again I wish you Happy Birthday Buddy!!! Whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I’ll always support your decisions and that you’ll be the best in what you do.”_

_Your pal,_

_Ezekiel_

_P.S. Don’t make fun of my handwriting. I do not write like a girl!_

Eckhart smiled at the letter and pocketed the birthday money.

“Your handwriting is totally feminine. Boys don’t write in italics nor do they write that neat.” Eckhart chuckled softly. “Thank you for the Birthday wish. It was a few years late, but I got it nonetheless. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Ezekiel.” Out of the corner of his eyes, Eckhart saw a blue sparkle and walked over to it. He touched it and the bookshelf moved to reveal a doorway. “I should have asked you about all of this long time ago.” Eckhart walked inside and gasped at the sight that welcomed him. It was a mural of a dream that Ezekiel had told him many years ago. It was a mural about Ereve with its Empress and her Knights. Eckhart laid his hand along the mural and sighed softly to himself. “Did you know Ezekiel? The Empress that you should be protecting is a wonderful young lady. It sort of puts me to shame.” Eckhart smiled sadly. “I suppose you’re annoyed with me right now. No worries, I have no intention of leaving…even if Mihile can be annoying.”

“Thank you for remembering me, buddy!” An airy voice echoed through the room. Eckhart smiled and picked up the dagger that lay on the table in the middle of the room. “I made it just for you buddy!” Eckhart attached the dagger to his belt and looked at the mural one last time.

“I’ll see you later Ezekiel.” Eckhart left the secret hideout and pushed the rock back into place. Eckhart looked at the snow that was on the ground. “It seems I still have a few hours….”

_Kerning City_

Eckhart walked into the bar and down the ladder. He was greeted by the Dark Lord’s sudden embrace.

“You’re really here, brother.” Eckhart smiled under his mask. The Dark Lord let go of his embrace and looked at Eckhart. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I believe it isn’t going to be for long though right?”

“I thought I should drop by for a while. It’s been a long time Jin. Happy Holidays.” Eckhart said softly. Jin laughed and walked him over to the ring’s edge and sat down.

“Happy Holidays to you too, Eckhart. Had I known earlier I would have prepared you something.” Jin said in reply. Eckhart sat down next to him.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad to see you.”

“You’re working for the Empress now, so you’re always busy. Isn’t she having celebrations this year? Shouldn’t you be there helping them?” Jin inquired while looking at the ceiling.

“Oz wouldn’t want me to see it. It’s more like a surprise for the men. I’m sure Hawkeye also disappeared to see the Pirates. Still problems with Syl?”

“Haha, yeah…but it’s alright for now.” Eckhart stood up and faced him.

“I’ll see you again later. I should get back to Ereve. It isn’t a good thing to keep Empress Cygnus waiting for too long.” Jin nodded and hugged Eckhart.

“Take care of yourself, Eckhart.” Eckhart nodded and disappeared when Jin let go of the hug. “May the blessings of the Goddess be with you always.”

_Ereve_

Neinheart and Shinsoo were watching the girls running about. Mihile stood against the tree watching with a smile. Hawkeye had returned and was making a snow shark. Cygnus was laughing happily as she helped Oz with some of the preparations. Eckhart walked over to where Neinheart and Shinsoo were waiting patiently.

“Welcome back, Eckhart.” Neinheart said gently. Eckhart nodded and sat down on his branch.

“Hawkeye seems to be enjoying himself. That is one mighty snow shark.” Mihile grunted from underneath Eckhart.

“He is one of the younger ones here.” Mihile stretched. “They say the preparations are almost done. What were you doing earlier?”

“I was merely seeing things that I should have seen years ago.” Mihile looked up at him questioningly. Eckhart merely shrugged it off. “What have you been doing?”

“I was thinking about the last year. It’s been eventful I suppose.” Mihile turned back toward the scene in front. “How are your injuries?”

“They’re fine, why?” Eckhart asked as he jumped down from the branch to stand next to Mihile.

“I was just curious really.” Mihile replied quietly. Eckhart glanced at Mihile.

“ECKHART!!!!!” Eckhart blinked when he suddenly felt a weight clinging onto him. He looked down and saw Oz smiling at him. “The preparations are done! It’s party time!!” She smiled brightly at him. Hawkeye came over happily.

“Did someone say party? I’m ready to go!” Hawkeye exclaimed. Cygnus came over and smiled. There was a bag behind her. “What is that, Cygnus?”

“Um… Merry Christmas everyone, I hope we can get along this upcoming year.” Cygnus said softly. Shinsoo smiled at the happiness. Oz smiled and pulled them all over to the dining room. On the table in front of them was a feast. Irena and Cygnus smiled brightly at the looks on the men’s faces. Shinsoo sat at the head of the table. Cygnus skipped over to Shinsoo and sat down in her spot. “Come on and let’s enjoy the holidays.”

“YES!!!” Hawkeye and Irena sat down in their spots. Neinheart walked over to his spot and sat down. Oz looked over at Eckhart and tugged on his sleeve.

“Come on Eckhart. You’re a part of this family too.” He smiled under his mask and allowed her to pull him to his seat. The group ended up talking through the meal. Eckhart remained silent throughout the meal, but he was happy to be around them. They all gathered around the tree and passed around the presents. Oz slid a present over to Eckhart. He opened the present and pulled out a photo album with the entire group smiling. Eckhart flipped open the album and looked at all of the memories.

“Thank you for being my family.” Eckhart whispered quietly. Neinheart looked at Eckhart and smiled gently.


	3. Chinese New Year

For some odd reason, Empress Cygnus had wanted to go to Leafre for a few days. It was a few days before the second to last Monday of January.

“ _Neinheart, can you call all of my knights here?” Cygnus asked with an angelic voice. Neinheart nodded and left to find them. Cygnus sat quietly next to Shinsoo. “I hope they’ll all agree; since I really want to see it.” She smiled softly at Shinsoo, who nudged her with his muzzle affectionately. She petted his head with a smile. Cygnus looked up as she saw her knights come in. Neinheart had a frown plastered on his face as he walked over to her. She looked at him worryingly. “Did something happen, Neinheart?”_

“ _Eckhart didn’t want to come today. In fact, he refused to leave his cabin, saying something about being tired.” Neinheart replied with annoyance. “I know I’m not extremely strict with them, but this is getting to be a bit annoying.” Cygnus smiled at his frustration._

“ _I personally think that action is highly disrespectful to the Empress.” Mihile said with a hint of anger. Cygnus merely smiled at him while sweat dropping._

“ _I guess I’ll just go and say what I wanted to do this weekend. I want to go to Leafre. I want to see a real dragon!” Cygnus said bubbly. Her four knights starred at her in surprise. Hawkeye was the first to recover._

“ _You want to go see a dragon; and why Leafre for the weekend?” His voice was laced with curiosity. Cygnus smiled brightly._

“ _I heard that they’re having a festival there; according to the lunar calendar, this year is the year of the dragon. That’s why I want to go to there and find a real dragon.” She replied happily. Neinheart fixed his monocle nervously._

“ _But that’s dangerous! Cygnus, please reconsider!” Mihile interjected quickly. Cygnus looked down sadly._

“ _Mihile, I don’t see what the problems are; especially since we’d all be there to protect her.” Irena said calmly. “Plus, it seems like she really wishes to see this festival.”_

“ _As for the dragon, I suppose one of you boys would have to find one to show her.” Oz supposed mischievously, hitting a nerve in a certain blonde and orange head. Neinheart merely sighed tiredly. It was another one of Cygnus’s crazy wishes._

That is how Neinheart, Shinsoo, Empress Cygnus, and all of the knights, excluding Eckhart, ended up in Leafre for the weekend. The little village was full of festivities and the sound of fire crackers filled the air. Empress Cygnus smiled at the little things she had never seen before. Irena and Oz walked with her, while the two other knights were right behind them. Neinheart and Shinsoo followed behind them. Shinsoo was able to fly around too, since this place was big enough for a dragon to fly through. In the shadows, a shiny mask reflected the festive lights. The owner smirked and disappeared from his hiding spot. Neinheart turned to look at the spot where the shadow was at merely seconds before. Neinheart frowned and looked at Empress Cygnus worried.

“Shinsoo…something doesn’t seem right.” Neinheart muttered quietly enough for the divine bird to hear. Shinsoo nodded.

“I think we’ll be fine though. Do the knights know?” Shinsoo whispered back. Neinheart merely shrugged.

“OH is that what they call a dragon dance!!” Cygnus said excitedly. Irena smiled at the happy Empress. Oz was jumping up and down with excitement as well. “Oh my, they even have a lion dance!” Hawkeye and Mihile glanced at each other with bright smiles. Neinheart looked around worried. His entire body was tense for some odd reason. There was an enormous amount of flowers and plants: plum blossoms, kumquats, narcissuses, bamboos, sunflowers, eggplants, and chom mons. Cygnus looked at them all with such a bright smile that all of her knights smiled. The shop owner smiled.

“Did you know that each of these plants and flowers have a meaning?” Cygnus shook her head. “Well, the plum blossoms symbolize luck; kumquats symbolize prosperity as well as the narcissuses; bamboos, well they’re just used especially to support the luck trees; the sunflowers means to have a good year; eggplants is a plant to heal all of your sickness; and the chom mon plant will give you tranquility.” He handed her a small plum blossom branch, and a stem of narcissus. There were full of the flowers. “A plum blossom branch and a stem of narcissus, it is my gift for you, and Happy New Year to you all.” Cygnus thanked him and continued through the festival. Her face continued to show her awe and excitement.

_**Elsewhere in Leafre** _

Chief Tatamo was standing nearby watching the festivities. A figure dropped down next to the tree that he was standing by. He smiled and motioned the figure over. He came over and stood next to him.

“What do you think of this festival?” He asked the figure. He was completely dressed in black and his cloak covered his head. The hood covered his face. “Does Her Majesty enjoy it?

“The festival is wonderful. She enjoys it, as I expected. Thanks for putting up with my selfish request, Chief Tatamo.” The figure said kindly and gently. There was a hint of sadness in the man’s voice. Chief Tatamo sighed at his guest.

“What’s the matter?” Chief Tatamo asked. “It isn’t like you. Did something happen?” The figure moved his hand to his face and removed his mask. He looked at it affectionately.

“Not really. It’s just been a long time since I’ve remembered….” The figure looked out at the people smiling at the festival. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen them smile like that. You’ve done me an enormous favor, Chief Tatamo.”

“Hahaha, no it’s my pleasure. Plus it is our village’s wish to do this every time the year becomes dragon. It is tradition.” A sudden gust of wind blew and made the hood fall off of the figure’s head. His hazel eyes were piercing in contrast with his smooth black hair. “I must thank you for helping with the preparations, Chief Knight Eckhart. If it wasn’t for you, this festival wouldn’t have been possible.” Chief Tatamo turned to look at him. “You are much different than most of the rumors say that you are. You have a warm heart, never lose that.” Eckhart put his mask back on and nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Chief Tatamo.”

“Oh did I mention that there is a dragon resting somewhere? He’s been waiting to see someone, but that someone hasn’t shown up yet.” Chief Tatamo said softly. Eckhart shook his head. “Well, no matter. I suppose it isn’t time yet for him to awaken.” Eckhart saw the group walking through the booths. “Take care of them in the future.” As Eckhart registered the words and he spun to look at the Chief. The Chief merely smiled knowingly. “You’ll understand when the time comes, Chief Knight Eckhart. Now, just live in the moment.” Eckhart was curious, but left the matter alone. “Are you not going to join them?”

“I told them that I was going to stay on the island.” Eckhart watched them laughing. Even Hawkeye and Mihile were enjoying the festivities. Eckhart frowned suddenly. “Umbra.” Umbra summoned next to Eckhart.

“Yes, Eckhart?” Chief Tatamo looked over at Eckhart worried.

“Go check out that area for me. I think something is there.” Eckhart said solemnly. “Please deal with it accordingly.” Umbra nodded and disappeared. “I hope it’s my imagination.”

“Chief Knight Eckhart, please do yourself and I a favor; go to the Empress’s side just in case.” Eckhart faced the Chief. “Your duty belongs to the Empress, and her safety also belongs in the knights’ hands” He smiled and pushed Eckhart toward the group. “You don’t have to show yourself to them. Just be near them.” Eckhart sighed and disappeared into the darkness. Chief Tatamo smiled once he was gone. “It looks like the future is going to be full of destiny changers. Isn’t that right, my dear friends?”

“Until that day comes…Tatamo.” A voice drifted to the Chief’s ear.

_**Down by the Booths** _

Eckhart stood in the shadows near the group. His hood was pulled up over his head. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. Umbra summoned himself next to Eckhart. Another strong gust of wind blew through the booths.

“Eckhart, I lost it. However, I believe it is going for the Empress.” Umbra looked over at the group. “What’s the plan?”

“We’ll wait for it.”

Cygnus laughed at Mihile’s actions. He was being weird, but she was okay with it. Irena and Oz were munching on the delectable foods. Hawkeye was hanging on a vine. Neinheart and Shinsoo just starred at the knights and Empress’s antics.

“Um…do I even want to know why and how they’re acting like this?” Neinheart said with a sweat drop. Shinsoo merely shrugged at the sight. “Don’t tell me they got drunk……off the atmosphere….” Neinheart turned over to the shadows and starred into it. There was a glint of a light. “Shinsoo, there’s something over there.” Shinsoo looked into the darkness. His eyes widen in surprise once he saw who was there. The owner brought his pointer finger to where his lips would be, but the mask covered it. “Shinsoo, what do you see?”

“It is nothing that should worry us, Neinheart.” Shinsoo returned to looking at his master. Neinheart tried to see what was over there, but to no luck. Neinheart sighed and returned to looking at his Empress. The group went to a place where they could see the fireworks. Empress Cygnus was watching her knights from behind. A sudden rustle of the leaves, before a goat-like monster charged at the Empress. His two horns directed toward her. The Knights noticed a few seconds too late. They wouldn’t make it to her in time. Irena quickly pulled out her bow and aimed for the Hankie. She managed to injure the monster, but it was still charging at Cygnus.

“CYGNUS!!!” Her knights all yelled. Neinheart gasped in shock. He didn’t know what to do. Shinsoo was relaxed since he knew it would work out. Just as the monster was going to reach her, a figure dug the Hankie’s head into the ground with his feet. His cloak was spread out from the sudden jump. As the figure stood up, he made sure that the monster’s head was broken beyond merely a fracture. Cygnus had fallen into Shinsoo’s wing in surprise. The knights had their weapons pointed at the figure. A strong wind blew his hood off and his mask shone from the moonlight. They all starred at him in surprise, except Shinsoo.

“Eckhart? What are you doing here?” Mihile asked shocked. Chief Tatamo came over as he was worried about his guests.

“Ahh, Chief Knight Eckhart it looks like they found out that you were here.” He smiled as Eckhart helped Cygnus to her feet. Eckhart nodded at the Chief’s statement. “I must apologize for not asking for permission to borrow your knight, Empress Cygnus. We were running a little short on supplies for the festival.” Cygnus looked at her Chief Knight of Darkness, who merely stood there. Mihile was trying to get him to talk.

“I’m surprised that Eckhart would do something like that.” Cygnus said softly.

“He did it for all of you.” Chief Tatamo whispered quietly. Hawkeye was trying to pry Eckhart’s mask off. Eckhart merely dodged all of it while looking up at the sky. He put up three fingers and slowly did a countdown. At zero, the sky was littered with fireworks. The group stopped and watched the wonderful lights in the sky. Eckhart stood away from the group and smiled under his mask.

“Eckhart…,” Neinheart walked over to his side, “thank you for working hard.” Eckhart merely shrugged it away.

“It is my duty, but above it all…,” Neinheart looked at the quiet nightwalker, “it’s all I need.”


	4. Valentine's Day

Ahh what is in the air today? Love is in the air, and guess what happened to the stern Neinheart. He was bombarded with Cygnus Knight Noblesses. Neinheart was sitting at his desk doing paperwork like every other day, only today was a bit different.

“Neinheart! Neinheart!” A young Noblesse yelled across the chamber. The tactician gripped his pen in frustration. “Neinheart!!!!”

“Yes?” Neinheart said with his jaw clenched, trying not to lose his cool. The stack of paperwork doesn’t disappear by itself. It might have if the Chief Knights actually did some of theirs. Okay that was mean; some of them actually did, while others just left it there!

“Can we please have other people come onto the island?” The Noblesse pleaded. A group of them was standing behind that one Noblesse.

“Why would I allow for random people to come onto this island and put the Empress’s safety in danger?” Neinheart replied sternly. The Noblesses all sighed and glanced down at their feet sadly.

“Well…because it’s Valentine’s Day…..” One of the other Noblesse answered quietly. Neinheart slammed his hands down on his desk while standing up. All of the Noblesses jumped in fright.

“You want me to put the Empress at danger so you can enjoy Valentine’s Day! If none of you have noticed, none of the Chief Knights are here at the moment! Those annoying idiots for Minerva’s sake decided to all leave on the same day! They didn’t even ask me for permission those cold hearted KNIGHTS!” Neinheart shouted furiously. “I swear once they get back I’ll cut their pay by eighty percent!” The Noblesses stood terrified. In the shadows one of the Chief Knights chuckled. Neinheart’s head spun over to the shadows and glared at it. “GET OUT HERE, ECKHART.” Neinheart said venomously quiet. Eckhart complied and walked out of the shadows.

“Neinheart, you need to calm down…otherwise you’ll pop a blood vein.” Eckhart stated swiftly. Neinheart gripped his pen until his hand turned white. “Neinheart.” Eckhart said calmly.

“You dare tell me what to do! You left the island without tell me! You left the Empress unguarded!” Neinheart yelled furiously. Eckhart turned to the Noblesses.

“Leave now. If you want to keep your ears leave.” Eckhart commanded gently. Neinheart grabbed Eckhart’s collar. The Noblesses all disappeared with relief from the stern Neinheart. Eckhart glanced at Neinheart. “Neinheart.”

“You’re all going…” Neinheart’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped into Eckhart’s arms. Eckhart had knocked the tactician out. Bringing a hand up to the man’s forehead confirmed his suspicions. Eckhart disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in front of Neinheart’s cabin. Neinheart was much lighter than he looked. He opened the door and walked inside. Eckhart laid the man on his bed and removed his monocle. Eckhart glanced over at him as he opened his eyes.

“Sign this.” Eckhart commanded softly. Eckhart watched as the man sign it unconsciously, before falling back into unconsciousness. He had to manually unclench Neinheart’s hand from the pen. Eckhart sighed softly, before summoning Umbra and handing him the document and the pen. Umbra smiled and disappeared. Walking over to the bathroom, Eckhart took out a basin and filled it with cold water. Setting the basin down on the nightstand, Eckhart pulled out a towel and got it wet. After squeezing all the water out, he put it down on Neinheart’s forehead and pulled the blankets over him. Eckhart then walked over to the small kitchen and prepared a small pot of soup. He left a note and medication on the nightstand before leaving the cabin with the door locked. Eckhart walked along the path toward the Knight’s Chamber. A black nightingale landed on his shoulder, which he ran his fingers over its head. “I wonder…” The nightingale glanced at Eckhart with a tilt of his head, “if it’s really alright for us to do this.” Eckhart smiled under his mask. “Oh well, it won’t matter, we’re already getting an eighty percent pay cut. Not that I need the money to begin with.” The nightingale nodded and flew off. Eckhart stopped and watched it fly.

“Eckhart!” Hawkeye yelled once he saw him and waved him over. “Come on over here!” Eckhart walked over to the duo of Chief Knights. Mihile was talking with Hawkeye about the ‘plan.’ The two were sitting at the round table. “We have most of it done. What do you think?” Eckhart picked up the plan and read it. Mihile was sitting in his chair watching Eckhart.

“That will be fine. Neinheart’s going to dock eighty percent of our pay for this you know.” Eckhart stated plainly. Mihile nodded smiling.

“I don’t mind. Right Hawkeye?” Mihile asked while Hawkeye nodded. “Oz wanted to know if you got that done for her.”

“I did. Is that all? I’ve got some things to take care of.” Eckhart said softly. Mihile nodded.

“You better be there.”

“I’ll think about it.” Eckhart replied and walked off. He walked over to Neinheart’s desk and glanced at the paperwork. Lifting the first piece up and reading it, Eckhart sat down in the chair and started working. Eckhart categorized the documents into three stacks; No, Yes, Maybe. The ones that he knew Neinheart would say no to, were left in the no pile; while the ones that were really important Eckhart signed and left them in the yes pile. The maybe pile was the one that held documents that Eckhart didn’t know where it belonged.

“Neinheart! Oh…Eckhart, do you know where Neinheart is?” An innocent feminine voice asked with concern. Eckhart glanced up from the paperwork to see Empress Cygnus standing in front of him. Her eyes held worry for her tactician. “I heard from some Noblesses that he was very angry today. Oz and Irena are almost done with the preparations for the party. Hawkeye and Mihile are telling a few Noblesses to call anyone they want to the island. Of course, Shinsoo still has his protection barrier up so no evil people can get in.”

“He’s resting in his cabin. I believe he had a terrible headache and fever earlier. Of course he was very vigorous about that idea of yours Cygnus.” Eckhart replied softly. His gentle voice made Cygnus look at Eckhart closely.

“What’s the matter?” Cygnus asked worried.

“Nothing too dangerous, I suppose.” Eckhart replied while putting a document to a pile. “Please be careful today, Empress Cygnus. With our tactician knocked out for the count, it is very dangerous even with Shinsoo and your knights protecting you.” Cygnus sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

“Eckhart, do you always do this for Neinheart?” Cygnus asked quietly. Eckhart glanced up at his Empress. She couldn’t tell what Eckhart was thinking due to the mask.

“Neinheart has been with your majesty since your late mother passed away. I’ve been part of your knights longer than most of the others; Neinheart has rarely gotten sick. He is a stern man, but he only does so out of concern. I suppose he hasn’t really accepted our help with your protection.” Eckhart said calmly while putting another document into the yes pile.

“Does he trust all of you?” Cygnus inquired with curiosity. Eckhart’s hand froze over the last document. Eckhart glanced up at Cygnus.

“I believe you should not direct that question at me but Neinheart.” Eckhart slid a key over the table to Cygnus. “That key will unlock Neinheart’s cabin door.”

“Eckhart, do I want to know how you got your hands on this key?” Cygnus asked with a weird look on her face.

“You’re welcome to think what you want, Empress Cygnus.” Eckhart leaned next to her ear. “I only have my ways of opening any door on this island.” Eckhart sat back and dangled a chain of keys in his hands. “I would like to have that key returned to me though.”

“Why do you have all of those keys? Shouldn’t Neinheart have them?” Cygnus inquired puzzled. How the heck did Eckhart get his hands on them?

“That is a secret, Empress Cygnus. Neinheart has his own set of keys.” Eckhart replied calmly. “You should get going.” Cygnus nodded and went to Neinheart’s cabin. The nightingale landed on the desk with his head tilted. “Take care of them huh.” Eckhart petted the bird and stood up. “It’s time to go.” Eckhart pushed in the chair, the nightingale landed on his shoulder; he strode to the kitchen and was immediately attacked in a hug by the one and only Oz.

“Eckhart! We need your help! Irena and I can’t do it. Hawkeye and Mihile are too busy decorating the hall.” Oz said with a smile knowing the answer. “Good. Try this.’ Oz lifted Eckhart’s mask and stuffed a spoon full of food into his mouth. Eckhart pulled away a bit annoyed but continued to chew it. “Well?”

“Using me as a food tester is not nice, Oz.” Eckhart said calmly. Oz just pouted and poked him. “It’s good. Now what is it that you really need my help with?”

“Mix the chocolate and make chocolates!!” Eckhart sighed and nodded. “You only make the best chocolates I’ve ever eaten!”

“I digress, Oz.” Irena and Oz watched as Eckhart professionally mixed the chocolates. Who knew that Eckhart was such a good chocolatier?

“Eckhart, how many valentines do you receive every year?” Oz asked with curiosity. Eckhart continued working quietly. “Eckhart?”

“I don’t count.” Eckhart replied monotonous. His hands carefully tempered the chocolate. Irena smiled softly.

“You do it so well. Where did you learn how to do this?” Irena asked while watching his hands move. Oz was transfixed at the chocolate.

“I woke up with it.” Eckhart stated dully. He poured the chocolate into the molds and put them into the fridge. “They’ll be ready by then.” Eckhart cleaned his hands and waved as he walked out.

“ECKHART!!!” A male voice yelled irritated. Eckhart turned to see an all better Neinheart storming his way over to him. “What is the meaning of this?” His voice was soft but venomous.

“Meaning of what?” Eckhart asked clearly. Neinheart took a deep breath to calm down.

“Obliviously of random people coming to Ereve for Valentine’s Day no less! None of the other Chief Knights are here, are you trying to put the Empress in danger?” Neinheart hissed. Cygnus was walking over tired from trying to keep up with her tactician. Cygnus handed Eckhart his key and he put it into his pants pocket. “Eckhart….”

“You are welcome to reduce my pay to zero if you must, but this is Empress Cygnus’s wish; I might add that you signed a document allowing us to do this. Otherwise, I’m merely taking the measures necessary to insure that her wish is fulfilled. ” Eckhart replied monotonous. Neinheart stood there starring at Eckhart stunned. “Now you’ll both have to excuse me. The color is getting to me.” Eckhart bowed respectfully to Cygnus before disappearing into the shadows.

“What was that?” Neinheart asked clearly astounded. Cygnus smiled.

“I guess he said he got it under control. Plus, all of the Chief Knights are here Neinheart.” Cygnus replied happily. Neinheart looked at Cygnus and smiled softly.

“I owe him an apology don’t I?” Neinheart stated quietly. Cygnus nodded. “He took care of my paperwork and my health. What an unusual person. I’ll never completely understand him.”

“I don’t think Eckhart really expects us to completely understand him. He’s always been like that.” Cygnus said quietly. “Shall we go and enjoy whatever the Chief Knights have up their sleeves?” Neinheart smiled gently for once.

“Lead the way, Cygnus.” Neinheart replied softly. Neinheart followed Cygnus to the banquet hall. There were so many people there. Hawkeye, Mihile walked over once they saw the two of them.

“Like the decorations?” Mihile said with a smile. The entire hall was decorated in different tints and shades of reds, pinks, and whites. From streamers to balloons, the hall was beautifully decorated. There was an enormous spread on the buffet table. Oz and Irena walked over with a smile. Shinsoo was not there yet.

“It’s beautiful, Hawkeye, Mihile! Thank you!” Cygnus smiled happily. The group enjoyed themselves. The Noblesses were smiling and laughing with their friends and munching on the delicious food.

Shinsoo was still where he always is looked up at the shadow that appeared near him. Eckhart pulled his mask off and let the gentle breeze hit his face.

“Eckhart.” Shinsoo whispered. Eckhart glanced over at the divine bird and smiled softly.

“...I’m sorry…but I’m going to take a nap.” Eckhart whispered back. Shinsoo nodded and motioned the tired Chief Knight over. Eckhart walked over sluggishly and fell asleep in Shinsoo’s feathers. Umbra summoned himself and sat at the little table that was nearby.

“How long has he been awake, Umbra?” Shinsoo asked the spirit worried about the knight.

“Over thirty-six hours I believe. He also hasn’t eaten anything for over thirteen hours.” Umbra said while putting a lunch box down next to Eckhart. “He puts too much on his own shoulders sometimes.”

“They’ll be sad that he’s not there. I hear he gets only a few valentines every year.” Shinsoo whispered.

“I get one at least, and about four at most.” Eckhart slurred slowly. His dark hazel eyes were glazed and tired.

“Eat your lunch and get some sleep. If you keep pushing yourself like this, you’ll end up hurting yourself.” Shinsoo stated calmly, watching the young knight eat slowly. Umbra walked over and sat down in front of Eckhart. Eckhart finished his meal and put his mask back on. He laid back and immediately fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. Umbra touched Eckhart’s chest and felt his heartbeat slowly but rhythmically. “He’s not over exerting himself is he?”

“I don’t believe he is.” Umbra whispered in return. Eckhart slept peacefully until the moon was in the sky. Umbra glanced down at Eckhart. Eckhart got up slowly after yawning a bit. Eckhart closed his eyes and focused on the darkness that surrounded him. Shinsoo was sleeping peacefully. “What’s wrong Eckhart?”

“Nothing is wrong really. The Empress is standing here with her tactician and chief knights in front of me.” Eckhart replied. Oz came over and gave him a valentine; Eckhart made no move to take it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eckhart. Sorry for not realizing how much we made you work. I didn’t realize that you were helping other people too.” Oz said softly.

“Eckhart, I must apologize. I wasn’t being rational when I yelled at you. Thank you for taking care of me when you didn’t have to.” Neinheart apologized with gratitude laced in as well.

“I’m going back to sleep.” Eckhart replied softly ignoring the group completely. Cygnus giggled knowingly. Shinsoo chuckled at Eckhart who returned to sleep. Umbra smiled, walked over to his partner and encased him in darkness. Eckhart reappeared in his bed with his mask off.

“Good Night, Night Walker.”


	5. St. Patrick's Day

“Neinheart...” a voice stated calmly. “Neinheart! Neinheart!” Neinheart ignored the voice and continued to work on his paperwork that was on his desk. He dipped his pen into the ink well. “Neinheart!!!” The voice stated irritated. He noticed red from the corner of his eyes. He was about to dip his pen again when the ink well disappeared. He gripped his pen irritably and glanced up at the offender.

“What is it Oz? As you can see I'm extremely busy.” Neinheart asked calmly as possible. Oz merely smiled mischievously. Neinheart stared at her annoyed. “For the last time, what is it?” Oz put his ink well down and pinched him before teleporting out of the room. Neinheart closed his eyes after putting his pen down. He brought the palms of his hand to his eyes and tried to relax and calm himself down. He heard footsteps and sighed quietly. He opened his eyes and was faced with Hawkeye standing in front of him. He was wearing his usual outfit yet Neinheart noticed that something was off but couldn't put his finger on it.

“Neinheart, I have a question.” Hawkeye stated nervously. He was standing on the balls of his heels. Hawkeye wouldn't look Neinheart in the eye.

“What is your question?” Neinheart replied resignedly.

“Are you aware of what day today is?” Hawkeye asked slowly. Neinheart blinked was the today something important?

“I don't recall at the moment.” Neinheart stated plainly. Hawkeye nodded to himself. Neinheart stared at him suspiciously.

“I see.” Hawkeye glanced at Neinheart and then at his hand. “Then I suppose you won't mind me doing this for a second.” Neinheart gave him a weird look, before Hawkeye pinched him and ran out of the door. Neinheart felt his eye twitch in annoyance. After taking a few breaths to calm his anger down, he resumed working on his paperwork.

_**Knight's Chamber, Ereve** _

“Mihile, you're next.” Hawkeye stated happily after returning from his adventure with Neinheart. Mihile was standing on the stairs in his armor. Oz smiled softly while sitting with Irena, drinking some tea. Irena merely sat there sipping from her tea. Oz could tell that Irena was annoyed from the way she was holding onto her cup.

“Of course it was a bet wasn't it. I don't back down on bets.” Mihile replied confidently. Mihile looked up into the tree where Eckhart was sitting. “Eckhart you should join us in the bet.” Eckhart glanced down at the Dawn Warrior.

“I'd rather not. You wouldn't like having me win again.” Eckhart stated plainly. Mihile grunted and glanced up at him. “Plus, I'd rather not get on Neinheart's bad side anytime soon.” Mihile merely shook his head and walked out of the room. Irena stared at him as he left. Oz ran over to Hawkeye and they started talking. Irena put her tea cup down and glanced at Eckhart.

“What is the point of doing this pinching thing?” Irena asked calmly. Eckhart sighed and looked up at the sky through the tree leaves.

“It's part of the holiday. If you don't wear green you are free to be pinched by others.” Eckhart replied tiredly.

“Is that so? Then that means I'm in the safe for today aren't I?” Irena stated with a small smile. Eckhart merely nodded. “Doesn't that mean you are in the danger for being pinched, Eckhart?” Eckhart nodded again. “I don't understand you sometimes.”

“There's no need for you to always understand me.” Eckhart stated calmly. “After all, I don't think I'm that easily understood anyway.”

“Cygnus would disagree with you.” Irena returned gently.

“She'll be the next to pinch Neinheart I fear.” Eckhart replied knowingly.

“What do you mean?” Irena questioned. As soon as the words left her mouth, Cygnus ran pass her in a blur. Irena blinked in surprise and glanced over at the door. “That's what you meant. Poor Neinheart.” Shinsoo sighed from where he laid napping. A few minutes passed and Cygnus came back into the room and sat down in a chair while Irena poured her a cup of tea. She had a small smile on. A minute or so later, Irena could hear a yell coming from the direction where Neinheart was working.

“FOR MINERVA'S SAKE, ENOUGH!!” Neinheart practically screamed. He stormed into the room as Eckhart sighed and glanced at the sky longingly. “Eckhart, come here for a second. I need to talk with you.”

“Of course.” Eckhart replied softly and jumped down from his tree. When the two of them were far away enough, Neinheart glanced over at him. “What's the matter?”

“Could you do me a favor?”

“That would depend on the favor, Neinheart.” Eckhart replied softly. Eckhart could see the irritation and stress that the other three knights manage to make Neinheart feel displayed on his face. “Neinheart, what is the favor?” Eckhart asked after a sudden bout of silence from Neinheart.

“Could you take care of my paperwork for a few days?” Neinheart asked calmly. Eckhart nodded.

“Do be careful Neinheart. The Empress can afford to lose her tactician.” Eckhart stated clearly. Neinheart smiled gently. Eckhart blinked in surprise at the sudden smile.

“Thank you, Eckhart. I won't be away for long. Just enough time to cool down and not kill some knights for annoying me.”

“Are you going where I believe you're going?” Eckhart inquired gently. Neinheart nodded. “I see. You'd better get going before the Noblesses start deciding to pinch you too.” Neinheart nodded and left Eckhart alone. Eckhart shook his head and walked over to Neinheart's desk and glanced at the amount of paperwork. “Do you ever get smaller when he's working on you?” Eckhart sighed and sat down and picked up the first one and started working. Cygnus came walking in with her head looking from one side to the other. Eckhart glanced up and blinked calmly before focusing back on the paper in front of him.

“Eckhart? What are you doing here?” Cygnus asked as she walked over.

“Doing people favors...” Eckhart mumbled softly before glancing up at Cygnus. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh yes, I was wondering where Neinheart went. He just suddenly disappeared.” Cygnus asked with a cute tilt of her head. Eckhart sighed and closed his eyes.

“He did not tell you?” Eckhart spoke quietly. Cygnus nodded. “He went over to Rien for a few days in order to cool down.”

“Why did he go there? There’s nobody there except for penguins.”

“Ah, there is one person there; a woman a few years younger than Neinheart.” Eckhart stated knowingly while putting the paper into a pile.

“Oh~ I forgot about Lilin. Why would he go there though?” Cygnus inquired questioningly. Eckhart smiled behind his mask.

“You know he was originally from Rien don’t you, Your Majesty?” Cygnus nodded slowly unsure where the conversation was going. “His family is from Rien.”

“I do not understand what you’re trying to say, Eckhart.”

“Your Majesty, I would recommend you don’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”

“I promise it won’t leave my lips.”

“Alright, he went to Rien to see his younger sister.”

“Younger sister? NO way! Lilin is his sister? I never knew that. Neinheart never said anything…” Cygnus exclaimed in surprise. Eckhart chuckled and put his pen down.

“Neinheart isn’t the type to talk about such things.” Eckhart replied gently while looking at the sky. Cygnus followed his gaze and smiled softly.

“Eckhart, why do you continue to hide things from us; even though you know so much about us?” Cygnus inquired softly.

“I believe you already know why, Your Majesty.” Eckhart replied solemnly. Cygnus looked down at her hands. Eckhart watched her knowingly.

“Because you are the Knight that walks within the darkness…” Cygnus mumbled quietly, “The Knight that fights where the rest cannot fight. Should the Knight of Darkness ever betray his Empress, he shall have punishment worse than the others.” Eckhart merely smiled sadly under his mask and returned to work.

_I shall always bare the harshest punishment, I shall always be your ears and eyes in the darkness, I shall always fight until I have nothing else to give, and I shall be your loyal knight even if my actions would prove otherwise._


	6. A Mysterious Special

The moon was covered by storm clouds in the sky high above Ereve. The wind blew strongly through the trees as a storm was approaching in the distance. The sound of thunder rumbled and shook the land as lightening lit up the sky. Inside one of the marvelous chambers, Empress Cygnus was quietly enjoying tea with her Chief Knights: Mihile, Oz, Irena, and Hawkeye. Shinsoo was resting quietly behind Empress Cygnus’s chair. Neinheart, along with Eckhart however, were both missing from the chamber. A quiet chuckle came from the women as Hawkeye said something funny. Mihile smiled softly at the scene unfolding around him.

“Where did Neinheart disappear off to?” Hawkeye asked once he realized the man was missing from the chamber. Empress Cygnus glanced around in wonder and puzzlement.

“Wasn’t he just here?” Mihile replied softly as he picked up a pastry and plopped it into his mouth. Irena shivered as a chill flowed through the chamber walls.

“He was working on something by the door earlier.” Oz answered as she placed more snacks down onto the table top. Oz refilled Irena’s cup with more herbal tea. “He seemed a bit fidgety, like something bad was going to happen.” Empress Cygnus eyes made it over toward the door and she screamed out in fright. Mihile was on his feet in milliseconds with his sword drawn. Hawkeye stood ready to pounce. Irena’s bow was armed and aimed. Oz blinked as she moved her head to see what it was; dropping the teapot in shock. On the marble floor under the crack of the door was a dark crimson liquid pooling into the chamber. Oz gulped once she realized. “…whose blood is that?” None of the occupants of the room could reply. They all stood there staring at it. Shinsoo opened his eyes and nudged Empress Cygnus to her feet. The group could hear footprints coming closer on the other side of the door. Pitch black…the lights went out.

“Be on guard, Knights.” Shinsoo whispered gently and comfortingly. Suddenly there was a scratching noise echoing on the door. Mihile stood protectively in front of Cygnus. The scratching got louder and louder, before it unexpectedly went silent. The door knob slowly turned. Everyone was ready to fight in order to protect their Empress. The door swung open yet nothing was there, just the puddle of blood and the dark hallway. Empress Cygnus pointed at the blood shakily when lightening lit up the chamber. There were footprints in the blood and they were coming closer toward the group.

“Help me…,” an eerie whisper echoed throughout the chamber, “help… me… help... me….” The voice sent shivers and a bit of fear down their spines. “Help me… HELP ME!!!!!” Empress Cygnus buried her head into Shinsoo’s feathers frightened. The lightening lit up the room again, Mihile jumped in shock. Two bloody eyes were staring right into his, merely a feet away from him. There was blood coming out of the thing’s mouth and ears. It stretched its bloody hand toward Mihile. “Help me…” Mihile took an unconscious step backwards. “Help me…” Oz froze as something wet touched her leg. She glanced down at her feet and screamed. A bloody hand grasped itself on her right calf muscle. She tried to shake the hand off, when that failed she took her staff and swatted it like it was a fly. She casted a fire spell and watched it burn. Mihile attacked it as it got too close. “WHY WON’T YOU HELP ME?”

“Irena, Oz, get Empress Cygnus out of here!” Mihile commanded as he swung his sword at the monstrosity again. There was no response. Mihile took a look over his shoulder. “What…?” No one was behind him. The table with the snacks was no longer there. “Empress Cygnus…Irena…Oz…Hawkeye…Shinsoo… where are you guys?”

“Help me… help me….” The voice whispered eerily throughout the darkness. “Help me…. Won’t you help me?” A bloody hand grasped Mihile’s left shoulder as the blood dripped down his armor. Mihile turned his head slowly to the left. The bloody eyes starred back at him. “Help me?” It asked weakly. Mihile felt his energy drain from his body as he slowly collapsed to the cold floor unconscious. His lifeless eyes wide open starring into the darkness. “Why won’t you help me?” The voice questioned stronger.

Irena felt the grass beneath her feet and the rain on her face. She blinked as the wind whipped around her angrily. “Where…?”

“Won’t you help me?” the voice whispered among the wind. Irena snapped her head toward the voice. “You won’t help me?” The wind blew rougher and stronger. “THEN I”LL MAKE YOU!” Irena felt the wind attack her from all angles. She tried to find somewhere to hide from the wind, but it was almost impossible. There was nowhere the wind could not go. It existed everywhere as air. Blood dripped down her once perfect skin.

“Empress Cygnus… everyone… run….” Irena screamed as the wind cut through her stomach. Irena saw a figure in the distance as her eyes closed. Her limp body hit the ground as a puddle of blood formed around her.

Hawkeye stood in a clearing completely soaked from the heavy rain. “…How interesting, we got separated. I hope the Empress is alright.” Hawkeye walked through the clearing with a sense of dread. He looked at the scene around him. The trees looked ominous within the shadows. There was incoherent whisperings all around him. Somehow the whisperings seem to get louder the closer to the chamber he got. He heard a twig snap behind him. Hawkeye spun around with his fists ready to attack whatever came at him. He blinked at the sight. “A walking shark? A bloody walking shark? Wow…never thought I’d ever get to see the day when fish walked the land.”

“You’ll help me?” the shark said with a spark of hope. Hawkeye blinked at the talking shark, blood started coming out of the shark’s mouth. Hawkeye stepped back unconsciously at the sight suddenly afraid. “You’re a former pirate won’t you help out a shark your friend?” Hawkeye continued to back away when he hit something strong and soft. Hawkeye looked up and saw another shark just as bloody, if not more, as the one standing in front of him.

“You left your pirate friends for the Empress…. You left us for more power, fame, and glory. You abandoned your comrades. You left us, your friends, to be swallowed by the deep ocean.”

“No… I… I didn’t betray you…. I wouldn’t do that…. No stop it…” Hawkeye covered his ears with his hands. The sharks continuously mocked him for betraying his former pirate friends. “STOP IT!!!” Hawkeye felt a liquid on his hands. He brought it down so he could see them. Blood covered his entire hand. His eyes widen in shock and fright. Hawkeye could feel the blood dripping from his ears. “How…when…?” Hawkeye glance up at the sharks. He felt them smile hungrily. “Dang it, sorry Empress Cygnus, everyone; looks like the jokester won’t be the last one laughing this time.” He smiled sadly as the sharks attacked him.

Empress Cygnus stood next to Shinsoo all nervous and frightened. Oz stood next to her with her staff in her hands shaking. The room was still dark and the two of them could no longer feel the other three knights within the chamber. Shinsoo was keeping a small barrier up around the Empress, Oz, and himself. The three of them tensed as they heard a dark chuckle echo throughout the chamber.

“Good Evening, Empress.” The voice whispered forebodingly. Lightening lit up the room allowing the three to get a good view of the figure. He was dressed in a cloak stained in blood. “Your three knights didn’t really put up a good fight. In fact, it couldn’t even be considered as a fight. I’d say your tactician put up a better fight than they did.” The figure threw a body between them. Empress Cygnus gasped in shock. It was Neinheart.

“Neinheart!!! Neinheart! Wake up, please!” Cygnus yelled out in worry. “Neinheart! No, what did you do to them?” Tears were running down her cheeks. “What do you want with us?”

“Nothing really. Or was it something? I can’t seem to remember?” The figure answered sarcastically. Cygnus clasped her hands over mouth in worry. Oz held her staff tightly and at aim to fire. “Oh, I remember now. I won’t tell you however since that would be what traditional villains do.”

“Empress… Cygnus…” Neinheart muttered out weakly. “You must… not stay here… he’ll torment you….” Blood seeped out of a bodily wound onto the floor around him. The figure walked over toward him and stepped on Neinheart’s body. “URGH!!!”

“Neinheart!!!” Oz yelled out in concern. “Stop, you’re killing him!” She shot a fire bolt at the figure. The figure merely extinguished it with his bare hands.

“No worries little Blaze Wizard. You’re next.” The figure walked swiftly over to the barrier after leaving Neinheart to bleed to death. “How should I get rid of you my little Blaze Wizard?” The figure clapped his hands together happily. “Oh I know. Torment would always crack you enough.” Oz stepped back in fear.

“You can’t attack me from that side of the barrier!” Oz retorted weakly. The figure laughed softly.

“You think I can’t torment you from here? How do you think I got rid of your fellow knights? By attacking them physically? Nope, I attacked them mentally first.” The figure put a bloody hand on the barrier. “Who will save you?”

“I’ll save myself and my friends!” Oz shouted at the figure angrily. “You can’t torment me! I’ll defeat you and save everyone! They would have done the same for me!” Empress Cygnus was hugging Shinsoo tightly behind Oz. “Eckhart taught me to believe in my friends!”

“Eckhart huh? Where is he then? He’s not here helping you. In fact where has he been this entire time? What faith did he teach you? The one you believe in isn’t here to save you. I wouldn’t be surprise if he was siding with the Black Mage the entire time. Now wouldn’t that be ironic, him fighting against those he supposedly called friends.” The figure questioned with a smirk. “Answer me, where is Eckhart hmm?”

“He’s…” Oz muttered while looking down at the ground. “He’s…”

“Hahaha you don’t know where he is. No worries, I assume he’s long gone by now. Long betrayed all of Maple World and especially the Empress and you. Hahahaha!” The figure removed his bloody hand from the barrier. “How long can you leave this barrier up, Shinsoo? How long can you protect your Emp….” Oz stared in shock at the blood that splattered on the barrier. Empress Cygnus glanced at the figure. Going right through his lungs was a sword, the one wielding it was an extremely tired and bloody Neinheart. “How…?”

“Never… attack… my… Empress… or… her… knights….” Neinheart spluttered out weakly. Blood was dripping down his chin and neck. The figure moved a shaking hand to his chest and the sword. “Don’t… under… estimate… us….”

A loud crash was heard throughout the cabin. Umbra glanced up at Eckhart who was breathing heavily on the floor tangled in his bed sheets. Sweat was rolling down the side of his neck and cheek. He had one hand on his chest as if he was in pain. Umbra strode over to Eckhart and sat down quietly on the floor next to him.

“You alright, Eckhart?” Umbra nudged silently. “A nightmare?” Eckhart peeked at Umbra with haunted eyes. “Are you in pain?” Eckhart remained silent. “Come on, answer me.”

“I… feel… like… I’ve been stabbed.” Eckhart leaned onto Umbra’s shoulder tiredly. “Wake me when dawn comes….” Umbra sighed softly, before picking Eckhart up and laying him back on his bed.

“It’s been a long time since you had a nightmare….” Umbra walked off to find a bowl and a small towel. He then returned and wiped away the sweat. “Let sleep take you to a place more peaceful than your own mind.”

_**The Next Morning – Early Dawn** _

The sky above Ereve was welcoming the bright and beautiful sunrise. Umbra walked around Eckhart’s cabin cleaning up messes here and there. When the light hit his eyes, Umbra closed the blinds in annoyance. He walked over to Eckhart who slept as peacefully as possible after such a nightmare.

“Eckhart it’s early dawn, wake up.” Umbra whispered softly. Eckhart opened a tired eye and nodded. He sat up and stretched before getting dressed for the day. After he was done, he went over to his usual spot in the Knight’s Chamber and waited for his fellow Chief Knights to arrive in the chamber. Surprisingly, Empress Cygnus was the first one to wake and join Eckhart in the Knight’s Chamber.

“Good Morning, Eckhart. I’m not surprised that you’re the first one here yet again.” Cygnus said softly as she went over to Shinsoo. Eckhart merely nodded in response. As the others came in, Eckhart felt a bit of his peace return as he saw them all safe and alive. Neinheart came in after them and started yelling at Hawkeye for doing something idiotic so early in the morning.


End file.
